Love Like This
by LittleRedOne
Summary: Various moments in the lifes and love of Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley. Age will jump all over, forwards and backwards. Based on 10 prompts given to me by a friend will be 11 chapters. Teddy/Victoire
1. Sale

**A/N: **I was explaining the idea of a prompt fic to my friend at work and he _insisted _I write one based on prompts he gave me. I was just going to make it something with all OC's and not post it on here since really he's just concerned he, personally, gets some entertainment. Then I figured why not just make it Teddy/Victoire and post it here anyway! :D So here's my very first prompt fic.

This will _not_ be in chronological order! I'll write whatever idea comes to me per prompt, regardless the age at the time.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter world. And I don't own the prompt ideas; those belong to this complete odd ball that's called Brandon, even though _I _constantly call him Brian instead. :P

* * *

Chapter 1: Sale  
_Ages 21 and 19_

"Vic, I'm beginning to think you have a shopping problem," Teddy said seriously, pacing back and fourth in front of a very sullen looking Victoire.

"But Teddy-" she began to protest.

"No Vic. All you do is spend, spend and spend. How are we ever going to get married and get out of this flat if we don't _both_ work to save the money for it?"

"I've wanted one of these for _so_ long though Teddy!" she defended.

"I know, but there's several things _I_ want that I don't _ever_ get to buy!" he said getting loud.

He couldn't understand why she always thought it was okay to buy something just because she wanted it. It was like he was the only one who was taking their financial future seriously. They had just recently gotten engaged and were holding off on setting the wedding date until they had the money to afford to live a married life. And yet here she was, buying endless amounts of decorations, clothes, accessories, shoes and Merlin only knows what else. It really struck a nerve with him that she wasn't making the same effort as him. Didn't she want to be able to get married?

"Teddy?" she asked quietly.

"I'm going out for a walk Victoire. I'll be back in a bit," he answered, grabbing his jacket and heading out the door.

* * *

Teddy was much calmer when he entered the flat an hour later.

"I'm home!" he called out to her.

"Vic?" he called again when she didn't answer.

He searched their small flat only to find her not there. He was close to freaking out when he discovered half her stuff missing from their closet and dresser. She wasn't leaving him right? He hoped she wouldn't leave him over something as simple as a little disagreement! He'd spent the rest of his life in this bloody flat if it meant she wouldn't leave him! He quickly, and easily, made up his mind to go after her and was gone in seconds.

"Mr. Weasley?" he called knocking on the door to Victoire's childhood home. "Mr. Weasley are you here?"

"Coming!" he heard moments before the door was opened. "What are you doing here Teddy?"

"I need to talk to Victoire," he said in a slightly desperate tone. "Is she here?"

"You just missed her," he said, raising an eyebrow at his future son-in-law's odd behavior.

"Do you know when she'll be back? Or where she went?"

"She went to Percy's I believe," Bill replied, his eyebrows raising even further at the panicked look on the boy's face. "Are you okay Teddy?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine! I need to find her though." And with out so much as a good bye, Teddy was gone again.

"Mr. Weasley?" he called, again, knocking on the door before him. This time it opened much sooner though.

"Teddy?" asked a confused Audrey Weasley.

"Mrs. Weasley, please, I need to talk to Victoire."

"Okay," she said slowly. "Why are you here then?"

"Her dad said she was coming here."

"Well, I'll check with Molly or Lucy then. I've only just gotten home. You can come wait inside."

"Okay, but hurry please, this is an emergency."

Audrey nodded, wondering what could be so important, and took off to find her daughters.

"I'm sorry Teddy," she said returning to the front door, "but they said she left about ten minutes ago."

"Great," Teddy groaned. "Do you know if they knew where she was going?"

"They aren't certain, but think she mentioned something about seeing Roxy."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley!" he called, already out the door.

* * *

By the time he was outside the door to their flat again he was a wreck. He'd been to George's, Ron's and Harry's with no luck; each time he had just missed her. He was sure he'd start crying by the time that he left Harry's house. How he managed not to is beyond him. He'd chased Victoire down from house to house, coming up empty each time. Was she that unwilling to give up unnecessary shopping that she didn't want anything to do with him anymore? Just because he gave her a hard time about it? Was shopping that important to her? He didn't care anymore; he just wanted his Vic back.

As he stumbled his way in to the flat he carelessly shrugged of his jacket, which landed in a heap on the floor, and made his way through the dark flat to the small kitchen. He made up a sandwhich and poured a glass of ice water before walking in to the living room to sit and eat. When he turned on the light he promptly dropped his plate and glass. Victoire came back! She was asleep on the couch; well she _had _been asleep on the couch.

"Teddy?" she asked sleepily, sitting up a bit.

"Oh Victoire you're here," he exclaimed, holding on to her for dear life.

"Of course I am, I live here," she said as if it was obvious.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that!" he said as he kissed her all over, her cheeks, forehead, lips, nose.

"Teddy," she said worriedly, "are you alright?"

"Better then alright love, I've got you here with me again."

"Again? Teddy I never left."

"What?" Teddy asked confused. "You've been gone all night! I got back and you and half your stuff was gone!"

"Oh Teddy," she said softly, realization hitting her. "Did you think I was leaving you?"

"Well, yeah," he said, blushing as she laughed lightly.

"You'll never get rid of me that easily!"

"You were gone though!" he defends. "And your stuff! What about your stuff?"

This time she blushed and looked away. "It's gone," she whispered.

"Gone? Gone where?"

"I sold it."

"What?" he asked shocked. Victoire loved all her stuff. Why in Merlin's name would she sell it?

"I sold it. To Dom, Molly, Lucy, Roxy, Rose and Lily."

Things clicked in to place quickly for Teddy. She'd been going from Weasley to Weasley to Potter to sell her things. No wonder each of her family members looked at him as if he were mental when he showed up pounding desperately on their doorsteps. He started laughing uncontrollably.

"I'm serious Teddy!" she scolds.

"I know," he gasped out, still laughing wildly.

"Stop laughing at me," she frowned. He sobered up quickly.

"I'm not laughing at you love. I just, I thought you left me. And I chased you from relative's to relative's, always just missing you. And the whole time, you were going to come back to me."

"It's good to know you'd go looking for me if I ever left you," she smiled.

"Vic," he said suddenly serious. "I need to tell you though."

"Tell me what?"

"I love you. And if being with you forever means staying in this flat and letting you buy all the stuff you want, I'll do it in a heart beat."

"I love you too Teddy," she said with a soft smile. "We don't need to stay in the flat forever though, I made back a good chunk of money," she said eagerly, holding up a moneybag. "You should take your old clothes and sell them to the boys. I mean, the ones you don't wear anymore."

"Vic, you didn't have to sell your stuff."

"I did though," she nods. "We're trying to save money and I'm still out spending it. I needed to make more back, make it up to you."

"Love," he sighs, "I want you to take this money and go buy yourself something you really want. We'll be okay in the flat a little longer then we planned. So long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"No Teddy, this money's going in Gringotts. And that's final. I may do this more often too," she grinned suddenly. "A Weasley family sale is the best," she says jingling her moneybag. They both just laugh.

* * *

**A/N:** Brandon's given me ten prompts. If, after reading a few you decide you like my writing and would like to see more then just his ten, please feel free to offer me a prompt and I'll gladly write it. You can leave it in a review or PM or email me.


	2. Fence

**A/N: **Just so you know, most updates probably won't come this quickly. This one's only coming as fast as it did because my laptop, where everything else I _should _be working on is saved, decided to not work anymore. :\

This will _not_ be in chronological order! I'll write whatever idea comes to me per prompt, regardless the age at the time.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter world. And I don't own the prompt ideas; those belong to this complete odd ball that's called Brandon, even though _I _constantly call him Brian instead. :P

* * *

Chapter 2: Fence  
_Ages 11 and 9_

Teddy watched in amusement as his cousins, or closet things to, stared through the chain-linked fence before them. Each one had disappointment shining through on their faces.

"Go get it Victoire," Molly demanded like only a seven year old could.

"How can I?" she asked.

"I don't know, but you better figure it out before Dominique starts crying," she said crossing her arms.

"I can't reach the latch though," Victoire pointed out.

Granma Weasley had taken all the grankids to the Muggle park today. Victoire, Molly, Roxy and Dominique had been playing with a ball they had brought along when the wind caught it mid toss and carried it over the fence, out of their reach.

"Maybe if I stand on your shoulders we can get it!" Roxy said suddenly, very excited at having thought up an idea.

"I can't hold you up!" Victoire nearly screeched. "I'm not strong enough for that!"

Teddy had to hide his laughter. No, she certainly wasn't strong enough. She probably couldn't even put Rose on her back. And Rose was a little twig!

"I want my ball!" Dominique declared suddenly, sounding very much on the verge of throwing a tantrum.

"We're trying Dom!" Victoire soothed, looking around to find a way to help.

Having watched them long enough, Teddy decided to let himself be known to the girls.

"What have we here?" he asked, stepping out from his hiding spot.

"Teddy!" all four girls exclaimed.

"Oh Teddy, could you help us?" Victoire asked.

"Depends," he said crossing his arms, "what do you need?"

"Can you reach that latch up there?" Roxy asked.

"Possibly," he replied slowly.

"Excellent!" Molly said. "Look Dom, you can get your ball back now."

"What ball?" Teddy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That one," Dominique, much more excited now that she could get her ball back, pointed out.

"I don't know if I can get that."

"You just said you could reach the latch though," Molly said.

"I didn't say I _would_ though," he pointed out. He really had every intention of helping, but he was eleven, it was fun to tease the girls.

"So you're just going to stand there and let Dominique start crying then?" Roxy asked, amazed he wasn't going to help. He was Teddy Lupin, their big Teddy. He was supposed to help and look after them all.

"I didn't say that."

"That's what will happen if you don't get that ball!" Molly said urgently, not wanting to give Dominique the chance to get upset again.

"What should I get it for?"

"Please Teddy?" Victoire asked. "Will you just please open the fence and get us her ball back?"

He turned to look at her, examining her helpless stance.

"And if I do?"

"You'll be our hero," Victoire suggests. "You'll really be Gryffindor ready then."

"Maybe I want to be in Hufflepuff like mum was though," he says, pretending to think it over.

"Then you should help us either way," Victoire nods as if that statement decided everything. "Hufflepuffs are helpful and loyal to their friends. We're your friends, and we need your help."

Teddy pretended to think this over before sighing and finally opening the latch. Dominique squealed happily and took off through the now open fence to get her ball.

"I got it! I got it!" she called back, waving it around for them all to see.

"See Teddy," Victoire smiled at him. "You're a real hero."

"Yeah I know," he smirked. Victoire rolled her eyes.

"You're leaving for Hogwarts soon, but you aren't gone yet. Let's not get ahead of ourselves in the "I'm the best" game there."

"Who's the hero though?" he asked.

Victoire promptly shoved him, knocking their hero down. She paused only long enough to laugh at his shocked expression before taking back off to play with her sister and cousins.

Merlin would Teddy miss those Weasley girls when he left for Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N:** Brandon's given me ten prompts. If, after reading a few you decide you like my writing and would like to see more then just his ten, please feel free to offer me a prompt and I'll gladly write it. You can leave it in a review or PM or email me.


	3. Purple

**A/N:** Unlike the first two, this one's more Victoire's point of view. I didn't want to do them all in Teddy's point of view. Besides, I wrote this out in Teddy's point of view, but thought it'd be better from Victoire's and changed it.

This will _not_ be in chronological order! I'll write whatever idea comes to me per prompt, regardless the age at the time.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter world. And I don't own the prompt ideas; those belong to this complete odd ball that's called Brandon, even though _I _constantly call him Brian instead. :P

* * *

Chapter 3: Purple  
_Ages 16 and 14_

"What was she thinking?" she asks wrinkling her nose at her newest sweater.

"What's wrong with it Victoire?" Teddy asks confused.

"What's wrong with it?" she repeats. "Do you really not know?"

He thinks it over briefly before shrugging and answering. "No idea."

"Boys," she mutters. "How many times Teddy, _how many times_, do you ever recall me wearing _purple_?" Even the word came out of her mouth like some horrid thing.

"I don't know. I never really paid it any attention."

"Well I'll tell you then. I've never, _never_ worn _purple_ since I've had a say in what I wear."

"What've you got against purple again?" he asks with furrowed brows.

She sighs. Teddy really needed to get with the program here. How was she supposed to rant to him if he couldn't even follow a simple little conversation?

"It's a ghastlycolor Teddy."

"I don't know," he says slowly, picking up the sweater and looking it over. "I kind of like it."

"You're a boy, what would you know," she huffs.

"I know it'd look good on you," he comments, holding up the sweater so it would look like she were wearing it. "Try it on?"

"No way!" she nearly shrieks. "That thing is hideous!"

"Come on Vic. For me? You're best friend?" he says giving her his 'I'm so cute you know you want to' smile.

Annoyed, she yanks off her sweater, leaving her in a tank top, and grabs the offensive one out of his hand. She paused only long enough to wrinkle her nose at it again before putting it on. Once she had it on she glared at Teddy.

"Happy?" she asks. He doesn't answer.

"Vic," he asks after a minute, "why don't you like purple?"

"I've told you. It's a ghastly color."

"Maybe when you were younger, but not anymore."

"What are you on about?"

"Look in the mirror sometime Vic. You look stunning in such a _ghastly_ color," he says leaving the room.

Stunning. No one's called her stunning before. She'd been pretty, gorgeous and beautiful, but never stunning. Teddy thought she was though. But, she thought, he was probably just picking on her for the hideous sweater he suckered her in to putting on.

"Real bloody funny," she mutters under her breath, but going to check the mirror anyway.

She wasn't expecting what she saw there. The sweater looked anything but hideous on her. She looked just as Teddy said, stunning. Her hair lay against the fabric on her shoulders and both set each other off brilliantly. Her blue eyes seemed to stand out more. The color, she was reluctant to admit, _suited_ her. She'd have to thank Teddy.

* * *

**A/N:** For this story, I've decided to make Victoire a blond. I've seen some stories where she's blond, where she's a red head or where she's strawberry blond. For this story in particular, I pick blond. Sorry if that ruins any of your images of her. I don't think her hair color will come in to play too often though so we should be all good.


	4. Tent

**A/N:** I can't even tell you how sorry I am for the ridiculously long delay. I should be back and writing now though, but I make no promises because I never seem to be able to keep them. My laptop's working brilliantly, my job as a camp counselor (which required me to live at camp with no computer) is over, and I have a ton of free time finally (until October rolls around). The rush that's summer is over for me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter world. And I don't own the prompt ideas; those belong to this complete odd ball that's called Brandon, even though I constantly call him Brian instead. :P

* * *

Chapter 4: Tent  
_Ages 19 and 17_

"I can't believe Aunt Ginny managed to get us World Cup tickets!" Victoire said excitedly.

"Oh like you weren't expecting them," Teddy laughed. "And not only did she manage us, but your whole entire family too."

"I know," Victoire laughed with him. "It's pretty much anyone remotely related to the Weasleys in this section!"

Teddy's smile faltered briefly before he replaced it, but Victoire caught the action.

"What's wrong Teddy?"

"Nothing."

"And the real answer is?" Teddy sighed.

"It's just, the _whole_ family is here."

"We were just okay with that a minute ago," Victoire says confused. She loved that she got to experience this with her whole family and Teddy to boot.

"Yeah, but, nevermind, it's stupid."

"No Teddy, I want to know what's wrong."

"They're going to be here, _all the time_," he says.

"I still don't see the problem."

"What if I want to spend some time alone with you? What if I want to kiss you? I can't very well do that with the whole family sitting around."

She smiled fondly at him. "Oh Teddy."

"What?" he asks grumpily.

"You'll have plenty of opportunity to kiss me away from prying eyes."

"Yeah right, maybe you forgot who your family is. The _Weasleys_. They're notorious for interrupting private moments."

"There's something you're forgetting though Teddy." He just raises an eyebrow as she grins wider. "We're sharing a tent, _alone_."

* * *

**A/N:** Short, but I wanted to let you know I'm still alive and working on this again. Especially because Brandon will kill me if I don't finish it soon!


	5. Betrayal

**A/N:** I have these all finished, I just need to get the copies back from Brandon and type them up. So I should be able to finish the next five soon!

This will _not_ be in chronological order! I'll write whatever idea comes to me per prompt, regardless the age at the time.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter world. And I don't own the prompt ideas; those belong to this complete odd ball that's called Brandon, even though _I _constantly call him Brian instead. :P

* * *

Chapter 5: Betrayal  
_Ages 17 and 15_

The room went rather silent, as her entrance had drawn most attention and her tears the rest of it. She had never been more thankful that each Weasley had, so far, been sorted in to Gryffindor. Molly, Dom and Roxy rushed to her side in an instant, Fred, the only Weasley boy present, came at his own leisurely pace.

"What's wrong?" Dom asked. And, in a shaky voice, she went on to tell them the things Teddy, _their_ Teddy, had said about her.

Molly, Dom and Roxy all began to negate his insults. She wasn't annoying. She wasn't stuck up. She wasn't a sad excuse for a Gryffindor. She wasn't anything _close_to a dumb and ditzy blond.

They each knew that last comment hurt her the most. She had grown to dislike her hair color when all the other Weasley grandchildren, her sister and brother included, ended up red heads. The Weasley surname was directly tied with red hair and she hated not being included in that. "Weasley?" people would ask. "I'd never have guessed." And, even though in the middle of her fourth year she was still getting high marks, she was always insecure about her intelligence level, as both her parents were very bright. Teddy knew these things.

Fred refused to believe it. "Teddy would never do anything to hurt any of us," he said firmly. "We're his family."

The common room's occupants, after hearing what had happened, returned to their previous activities leaving the family to deal with it all alone. That changed, however, when dinner approached. Victoire, eyes still a bit red and puffy, made her way down to the Great Hall with her friends, having split from her family long before.

"Hey Vic," Teddy said casually sitting next to her as he did at most every dinner, reserving breakfast and lunch for his own table. She looked at him and he frowned. "Have you been crying?"

"Leave me alone please Teddy."

"What's wrong Victoire?" he asked, ignoring her requests. The Gryffindors with in earshot were listening intently, all knowing _he_ was what's wrong.

"I said leave me alone please Teddy," she repeated.

"Come on Vic, you were crying. What happened?"

"What do you care?" she muttered. He heard her though.

"Of course I care Victoire, you're my best friend."

By now many of the Gryffindors were angry with him. _Some best friend. _The majority of them thought. Though the older students generally didn't interact with or show interest in the fourth years and their business, Victoire had always been an interest point with them as she was so close with Teddy, who was very well known and liked. And with a family member in each year below her, she was an interest point to the younger students too.

"You don't care Teddy. Just please go." He wouldn't listen.

"Just tell me what happened," he demanded softly. When she didn't answer he tried again. "How can I help you if you don't tell me what happened?"

"You want to know what happened?" she asked, anger seeping in her tone.

"Yes," he replied confidently.

"_You're_ what happened!" she nearly shrieked.

"Victoire!" he said shocked. "What did I do?"

"Just go away Teddy. Stop pretending you care and stop acting like we're best friends."

"We are though! And I do care!" he defended.

"We are _not _best friends," she said sharply. "Best friends don't call each other annoying. Best friends don't call each other stuck up. Best friends don't insult each other's house worth. Best friends," she says her voice now a mixture of anger and sadness, "don't call each other ditzy, dumb blonds!"

"I-" he started to protest only to stop right away upon registering her words. "You heard that?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah Teddy, I did. So if you'd kindly leave. I'd hate for you to have to put up with someone so annoyingly ditzy."

"I didn't mean that Vic," he said, still speaking in a quiet tone.

"You said it all the same though. How long have you talked about me behind my back then?"

"I don't," he says quickly.

"We've already proven that wrong."

"But Vic-"

"I think you better leave Teddy," a stern, young, male voice says from behind him. Victoire looked up to find Fred arms crossed, in a surprisingly menacingly way for a first year, glaring at Teddy.

"I'm not leaving until this is settled," Teddy said sounding determined.

"I don't care if you're practically family. I don't care if you're five years older then me. You'll be leaving this table."

"Come on Freddy."

"Don't call me that," Fred scowled. "And I'm serious. Leave Victoire alone."

Victoire could only watch. Never had she thought that Fred, of all her cousins, would stand up for her like that. Especially against Teddy! They all loved Teddy.

"Back off Freddy, this is between us," he said aggravated.

"Don't call me that," he repeated. "And it's not between just you. It's between you, her, Roxy, Dom, Molly, and me. You don't insult my cousin and get away with it."

Teddy was at a lost as of what to do. Fred had never talked to him that way. But, Teddy reasoned, he'd never had a reason to either. With a sad, apologetic look to Victoire Teddy got up and found his way to the Hufflepuff table.

"Thank you Fred," Victoire smiled lightly.

"Anything for you Vic. I just can't believe he'd actually said that stuff. That's not the Teddy we grew up with," he shook his head.

* * *

**A/N:** I wanted at least one of these to just be a full on argument, so I deleted the part where they made up. As you can imagine, they do, you just won't ever see it.


	6. Betrayal, Part 2: Birthday

**A/N:** So, some people commented you wanted to know what happened exactly and I thought about it and decided I'd give you this chapter, which should have been the rest of last chapter but I had cut it out. It takes place a couple weeks after the last one. This does not count towards the ten prompts.

This will _not_ be in chronological order! I'll write whatever idea comes to me per prompt, regardless the age at the time.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter world. And I don't own the prompt ideas; those belong to this complete odd ball that's called Brandon, even though _I_ constantly call him Brian instead. :P

* * *

Chapter 6: Betrayal, Part 2: Birthday  
_Ages 17 and 16_

Victoire wasn't sure how she felt when she woke up on the morning of her birthday. She was excited for sure. She was sixteen now, one year closer to coming of age. And despite that she was miserable. She hadn't talked to Teddy in over two weeks. For the first few days after the fight he'd tried to talk to her and when she resisted he gave up. That hurt worse then insults she had overhead. Apparently it was too much of a bother work for his forgiveness and he just wasn't up for it. Other than during meals she hadn't even seen him around.

The whole day her family went out of their way to make sure she was busy doing anything other then thinking about Teddy. It wasn't entirely effective, but it was better then nothing. Still, she couldn't help but think about how, with the exception of the two years Hogwarts separated them, this is the first of her birthdays he wasn't around to celebrate. She hadn't even seen him at breakfast or lunch today. She knew he'd definitely be at dinner though.

Dinner was always one of her favorite parts of her birthdays at Hogwarts. There was a huge feast every year. She wasn't deluded enough to think the feast was _for_ her birthday, she knew it was in celebration of the war having ended many years earlier, but still, it was nice all the same. So it was safe to say she was in a pretty decent mood on the way to the great hall. And then she saw him.

Teddy was sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table with three wrapped gifts before him and a determined look on his face. She sighed and turned to face Dom and was startled to find she was now alone. She took a deep breath and moved forward. As soon as he saw her he jumped up and met her.

"Can you plese just have dinner with me?" he asked straight away. "If you still hate me after I'll leave you alone again, but give me this shot to work things out. Please?"

She gave him a half smile and nodded. She really had missed Teddy. "Since I'm doing this for you will you do something for me?"

"Anything," he answered with out hesitation.

"Turn your hair back to normal?"

He laughed and a moment later his hair went from blue to black. "Better?"

"Much," she nodded as they shared a familiar smile; she'd once heard he'd been born with black hair and refused to think any color but was normal for him since, even if he preferred the more stand out shades. He ushered her to the seat he had just vacated. They watched each other as Teddy sat on her right and reached for one of the presents in front of them.

"First and foremost," he grinned, "happy birthday Vic."

She accepted the small box and knew what she'd find before she opened it. Every year Teddy got her new earrings for her collection. Sure enough when she opened the box her eyes fell on a pair of crescent moon shaped studs with little stars dangling below them.

"Thanks Teddy," she beamed. "These are beautiful."

"You're welcome," he smiled before turning serious again. "Now, I really need to apologize to you and explain what happened." She sighed but nodded for him to continue. "You have to understand that I didn't mean anything you overheard. I should never have even said them."

"Then why did you?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know," he sighed. "I've been trying to think of a good reason, but the one I have sucks and makes me hate myself more then I already do for hurting you."

"Why don't you tell me anyway?"

"You're going to think I'm an idiot," he warned.

"Teddy," she said gently, "I already do."

"Well in that case," he rolled his eyes before they both burst out laughing. When he finished laughing he took a deep breath and started to explain. "The guys were talking about you. They were saying how pretty you were and what a great catch you were. And I think Brent wanted to ask you out. And, well, I didn't want him to. So I started saying the stuff you over heard. I swear I didn't mean it Victoire."

She was quiet for a moment then, "Brent wanted to ask me out?"

"I think so," he nodded, wrinkling his nose.

"And why wouldn't you want him to?"

Teddy snorted. "Because I know how Brent is. He may be a gentleman around you, but there's more to him then that." He shook his head and grabbed another box. "Anyway, that brings me here. This gift is to say I'm sorry."

He handed her a flat rectangular box and she opened it curiously. Inside were two tickets to see a live show right after the start of the summer holidays. She squealed. "Teddy! This is so awesome! This second ticket is for you right?"

"It's for anyone you want it to be for," he smiled, pleased with himself.

"Definitely you," she said happily, nearly bouncing in her seat.

"Am I forgiven then?"

"Absolutely."

"Then that just leaves me to give you this," he smiled, grabbing the last box. "This gift is to promise it will never happen again."

As Victoire opened the box that was much larger then the others and saw what was inside her grin was the widest it had been yet. There was a book inside, but it wasn't just any book. The cover was resembled the night's sky. It was a deep black with white specks of what had to be glitter that she could see sparkled as they caught the light. The specks became more concentrated in the center and spelled 'Teddy & Victoire'.

"Teddy!" she breathed. "This is gorgeous!"

"Open it," he grinned excitedly. She did as she was told and as she flipped through it she found page after page of moving pictures of her and Teddy from childhood on. The first picture was one she had never seen and did not, could not, remember; Teddy, as a toddler, was sat on a couch between Papa and Uncle Harry holding what she could only assume was her baby-self. The last picture was one taken during Christmas break of the two of them squished in an armchair together and laughing as they dug through a box on their lap, gifts from Uncle George. She didn't even know what to say as she closed the book and looked up to him but it didn't seem to matter as he was already speaking. "You like it right? I know you may despise some of the pictures in there, but they are our memories, the good and the bad."

"Teddy it's... yes, I love it." She leaned over to give him a long hug. "Thank you so much."

"I'm so glad you like it," he said with evident relief. "You have no idea how long it took me to track down all those pictures and sort them out and then make the book."

"Is this what you've been doing the last few weeks?" she asked in understanding. "That's why you gave up trying to get me to talk to you?"

He nodded. "I knew you needed to just be away from me for a bit and when you were ready for me again I was going to be prepared to make sure you know how important you are to me. This seriously is a promise it won't happen again."

She gave him one last tight squeeze before releasing him and looking through the book again. She couldn't believe she'd ever doubted Teddy wouldn't want to work for her forgiveness. He just knew her so well he knew what she needed to get over it. He was her best and longest friend after all.

* * *

**A/N:** Now I'm going to pick up with the real prompts again.


	7. Window

**A/N:** I'm hoping to find the time to type the rest of these up real soon. I won't be able to tomorrow since I'm hosting my best friend's birthday party, but maybe Sunday I can get at least one other one out. I'll really try.

This will _not_ be in chronological order! I'll write whatever idea comes to me per prompt, regardless the age at the time.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter world. And I don't own the prompt ideas; those belong to this complete odd ball that's called Brandon, even though _I _constantly call him Brian instead. :P

* * *

Chapter 7: Window  
_Ages 13 and 11_

"This is the one," Teddy said coming to a halt outside of an open compartment door.

"Do I look okay?" Victoire whispered nervously. This would be the first time she'd meet most of his non-Weasley friends and she really wanted to make a good impression because Teddy was her best friend.

"You look fine Vic," he rolled his eyes. "Let's go."

She followed him in quickly, afraid to be left alone outside. She watched him greet his friends and joke around before turning to introduce her. "Alright guys, this is Victoire. Victoire, this is Matt, Lucas, Lexy and, as you already know, Oliver."

She did know Oliver. He was the only other friend of Teddy's she'd met. He was over hanging out one summer day when Victoire had come around looking for someone to play with. She'd caught sight of the boy who wasn't her colorful best friend and blushed profusely before apologizing for interrupting them and venturing back to her mother. Teddy had called her back but she had been so embarrassed by her loud and abrupt entrance that she'd ignored him.

"Nice to see you again Victoire," Oliver grinned. "You going to stick around this time?"

She blushed but nodded. "Teddy said I could sit with you guys if I wanted."

"Well isn't that just lovely of you to invite someone else along," the one who only could have been Lexy rolled her eyes.

"Oh can it Lex," Oliver laughed. "If she actually wants to stay we'll let her. She can sit right next to me." To prove his point he moved over and made room for her between himself and the window. She smiled gratefully and sat beside him while Teddy took the seat across from her.

"Told you you'd be welcome Vic," Teddy smiled over at her.

Despite the semi-warm welcome and the quick conversation Oliver had with her about his sister that was her age Victoire didn't have any part of the conversations going on. Half way through the train ride she found herself terribly bored. She was sitting across for Teddy with her head leaning against the window. Oliver hadn't taken long to invade her space and force her closer to the window. She didn't think he meant to, but he did it either way. She had thought about leaving but always thought that at any second they'd include her… they didn't. Now though, now she was ready to leave. If she left now maybe she could make her own friendships with other first years. She heaved a sigh and pushed off the cold hard window to stand.

"Where are you going?" Teddy frowned looking up to her.

"To try and make some friends or something," she answered simply. She left the compartment and he just blinked after her.

She walked until she came across a compartment of girls she thought must have been her age by the way they were still a bit hesitant with each other. She took a deep breath and, with a knock to signal her arrival, opened the door.

"Hello," she smiled. "May I sit with you?"

They granted her entrance and she soon learned they were in fact first years. She was pleased with the way they effortlessly included her. She was sure she'd officially made her first school friends in Nessa, Kayla, Emily and Evie – who just so happened to be the little sister Oliver mentioned. She was just laughing at something Nessa said when there was a knock and the door opened.

"Hey Vic?" Teddy asked walking in a step. "Can I talk to you quick?"

She nodded and stepped out of the compartment with him to the sounds of "_That's_ Teddy?" "He's cute!" and many giggles. Embarrassed that he most likely heard them she quickly shut the door.

"What's up Teddy?"

"I thought you were going to sit with me?"

"And I thought you would have talked to me."

"You could have joined the conversation," he defended.

"It's fine. I made friends my own age anyway." She paused and laughed. "Can you believe that I just became friends with Oliver's sister? What are the chances of that huh?"

"I'm glad you like her," he half smiled, "but why not come back to my compartment now?"

"I like these girls," she shook her head. "They're my friends."

Teddy frowned at her. "You'll have classes and stuff with them Victoire. You might even be sorted in the same houses. You and me on the other hand, well, we won't have classes or the same house or much of anytime together other than free time. And you know we'll spend that doing homework."

"How do you know we won't be in the same house?"

He actually laughed and she couldn't blame him. "You're a Weasley. You'll be sorted Gryffindor, not Hufflepuff."

"Either way," she went on, not bothering to argue that fact. "I'd like to stay with my new friends. You can join us if you'd like."

With that she went back inside and sat beside Evie. It wasn't long before Teddy came back. He mumbled a message to Evie from Oliver and squeezed into the seat across from her, resting his head against the window the same way she had done in his compartment. Victoire beamed across at him. SHe was so happy he'd choosen to spend the time with her and her friends instead of his own and made a point to include him so he wouldn't be bored.

* * *

**A/N:** Not much to do with a window, but it's there! :P The next is Teddy's point of view. It's been a while since it was his turn. Thanks for reading!


	8. Bride

**A/N:** I told you I'd have an update done on Sunday. I've been watching movies on TV and I typed this up during the commercials. The next update might be a bit longer because I have other things to update, but I'll see what I can do.

This will _not_ be in chronological order! I'll write whatever idea comes to me per prompt, regardless the age at the time

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter world. And I don't own the prompt ideas; those belong to this complete odd ball that's called Brandon, even though _I _constantly call him Brian instead. :P

* * *

Chapter 8: Bride  
_Ages 7 & 5_

"Why do I have to go?" Teddy whined as he pulled at the tie on his neck. It's not like Neville really even knew him well, so why did he have to dress in these stupid clothes and be expected to sit quietly through his wedding?

"Look on the bright side," Harry grinned down at him. "Victoire will be there to play with afterwards. And there'll be cake later too."

"Cake?" Teddy asked perking up. "What kind do you think it'll be?"

"I'm not sure," Harry chuckled. "It'll probably be loaded down with frosting though." Teddy grinned at the idea of cake drowned in frosting and stopped fussing with his tie. "We'll sit you next to Victoire if you both promise to try and stay quiet."

"No way," he shook his head.

"Why not?" Harry frowned. "You love having play-dates with Victoire."

"But Harry," he whispered, "Ron said all girls have _cooties_."

"Ron said that did he?"

"Yes, and I don't want to get cooties."

Teddy couldn't understand why his godfather was laughing at him. Cooties were a very serious business. Ron said all little girls had cooties and boys wanted to be sure not to risk getting them. He told Harry that and he just laughed more while Teddy pouted up at him.

"Alright what's going on here?" Hermione asked walking in. "Everyone else is ready to go."

"Teddy here doesn't want to catch cooties from Victoire," Harry told her, still laughing.

"Cooties?" Hermione gasped and Teddy thought he was finally getting the right reaction. Maybe Harry didn't understand the problem that cooties were.

"Yes," Teddy nodded at her seriously. "Ron said all girls have cooties."

"Well we can't very well have you catching cooties Teddy."

"I know," Teddy said sadly. "That means I can't play with Victoire anymore."

"Do you want to know a secret?" she asked kneeling to his level. He nodded and she whispered, "I know a way that you can still play with Victoire and _not_ catch cooties."

"You do?" he asked excitedly. He didn't want to have to stop playing with Victoire.

"Oh yes," she nodded. She pulled her wand out and looked at him. "Would you like me to make it so you can't catch cooties?"

"Yes please!"

Harry continued to laugh as Hermione recited a mess of words and waved her wand. Teddy didn't mind because he was the one that was going to be safe from cooties now, not Harry. When she finished she smiled at Teddy.

"There, now you don't have to worry."

"Thanks!" he beamed, running to hug her. Now he could play with Victoire all he wanted. "You're the best witch ever!"

* * *

Teddy and Victoire had managed to make it through the wedding with out being disruptive and her was very proud of the two of them. He'd just managed to finish off an extra large piece of cake when Victoire dragged him away from the table and to the dance floor. Normally he would have tried to squirm away, but she let out this happy little sigh and smiled as she placed her little hands up on his shoulders. If dancing made her so happy he could manage to give her one dance.

"Oh Teddy look," she said, lifting her short arm and and pointing over his shoulder. He turned them so they could both see where she was pointing and rolled his eyes. She was watching Hannah and Neville laughing and dancing. "I want to be a bride."

"You can be my bride," he said automatically. He figured that since he couldn't catch her cooties anymore it would be okay if she was his bride.

"Really Teddy?" she beamed. "You mean it?"

"As long as we can have cake," he nodded. She squealed and dragged him back off the dance floor.

"We have to tell everyone!" He allowed her to drag him over to where the majority of the Weasley family was sitting. Once they stopped and had the group's attention she announced, "I'm Teddy's bride!"

Bill started coughing, Harry, George and Ron burst into laughter and the women shared looks and smiles. Victoire went to sit on her mother's lap. Fleur listened intently as Victoire told her what she'd need to be a bride.

Ginny leaned over closer to Teddy. "So you and Victoire huh?"

"Absolutely," Teddy nodded once. Ginny and Hermione laughed softly and Teddy sighed. "I don't get why you all keep laughing," he told them. "Victoire is my best friend and now she's my bride."

"She can't be your bride unless you plan to get married," Ginny told him. "That's what a bride is."

"Oh. We better having a wedding then." He paused and wrinkled his nose. "Will I have to kiss her at the wedding?"

"Oh yes," Ginny smiled. "That's what makes a wedding official."

Teddy heaved a deep sigh before shrugging. "Well, at least Hermione already solved the cootie problem."

* * *

**A/N: **Cute little kids at a wedding… haha.


	9. Flowers

**A/N:** Alright, long time no post - I know. I just recently got my computer back from being fixed and wanted to finish up and post all unfinished files. So this story should be completed shortly. Sorry it's been so long.

Just so you know I went through to edit their ages. I read Deathly Hallows over and realized Teddy was born only days – and either one or two years – before Victoire. Teddy was born in late April of 1998 and Victoire was born May 2 of 1999 or 2000. For this fic I'm choosing to use her birth being in 2000. That's what gives the two-year age gap I've been using and, for a select few days, three-year age gap. I hope this doesn't confuse anybody; it confused me at first. I made this whole chart thing to straighten it out.

This will _not_ be in chronological order! I'll write whatever idea comes to me per prompt, regardless the age at the time

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter world. And I don't own the prompt ideas; those belong to this complete odd ball that's called Brandon, even though _I _constantly call him Brian instead. :P

* * *

Chapter 8: Flowers  
_Ages 25 and 23_

As she settled into the plush mattress and pillows that they'd transferred her to she couldn't remember a time that she was more exhausted in her life. Childbirth was _not_a leisurely activity. And it bloody hurt to boot – witch or not. Still, there was no chance she'd ever utter a word of complaint. It was all worth it to see the sleeping baby, wrapped tight in a soft pink blanket from her Great Gramma Weasley, cradled to Teddy's chest.

"She's beautiful Victoire," Teddy said in a soft whisper, not wanting to wake his daughter.

"And look at her hair Teddy. She takes after you, you know."

A small chuckle escaped Teddy as he noticed the soft tufts of hair on her head change from a shock of black to a surprising Weasley red as she snuggled into the warmth of his chest. The pair just stared at the little person they'd created in awe.

Any minute the Weasley clan would start to file in to visit and get their first glimpse at the newest member of the family. This was one of the moments Victoire wished her family didn't receive special treatment and wouldn't be allowed to visit just yet like was regulation. It's not that she didn't want her family to see her daughter, she just wanted this moment with her husband and daughter to last forever – just the three of them.

Sure enough, not even five minutes later her mother was rushing through the door with Gramma Weasley on her tail. They fussed over both the baby and Victoire while Teddy watched on. Every time his daughter was passed he hovered protectively behind whoever's turn it was to hold her. Victoire thought it was sweet he was so concerned for their baby girl - even though they both knew it wasn't necessary with them.

"So what's her name then?" Gramma Weasely asked after Teddy finally reclaimed his daughter. They had been very hush, hush on the name they selected, not sharing the information with anyone, and it had been driving the whole family crazy.

"No way," Victoire shook her head. "We aren't telling you until everyone else is here too."

Her mother huffed but was quick to leave the room to gather the family. Teddy and her had decided that they wouldn't tell anyone the names unless two certain cousins were present. Rose and Lily had been tremendous helps during the whole pregnancy. They had been so fascinated with the idea of having a new baby around that they came around several times a week all summer to help Victoire with any possible thing she could need help with. Often times Victoire would take a nap and wake up to find they'd shown up and had been cleaning the house. Though she'd protested they shouldn't be doing all her work she was extremely grateful to the both of them. That's not to say no one else in the family was helpful, but not like those two.

It was only mintues before her mom was back with a group made up of her cousins.

"Sorry we're late," James smiled up at her. "Food was calling."

"No problem," Teddy chuckled. "We just thought you were ready to meet your baby cousin."

Lily, Rose and Roxy were quick to crowd around the baby, holding in squeals of delight at the sight of her.

"What's her name?" Rose asked Victoire excitedly.

"Daisy," she answered softly, enjoying the sound of the name on her lips. "Daisy Alexandra Lupin."

"It's wonderful," Lily gushed while everyone murmured words of agreement. "Daisy Alexandra."

"Would you like to know how we decided?" Teddy asked with a grin. Victoire knew he was exited to be able to share this news.

"Of course!" Lily was quick to respond.

Teddy looked around the room to make sure everyone was paying attention before speaking. "Rose and Lily were such a big help we wanted to do something special for them. We couldn't decide how to go about that before a great idea hit us. We'd name the baby after them," he explained proudly. " We chose Daisy because it falls in the flower category with their names."

There was a collective "aw" admitted from the females in the room. Rose and Lily looked both thrilled and touched.

"Thank you," Rose said, hugging Teddy before carefully moving to hug Victoire as well. Lily was quick to follow and nearly tackled Teddy in her rush to squeeze the life out of him. Victoire could only be thankful she took more care when it came to her.

"Alright," Teddy called, "all the cousins gather up for your first picture with her." They were quick to line up along the wall and Teddy shook his head at the formation. "How about you all gather around the flowers," he quipped. After receiving several odd looks he rolled his eyes and explained. "Rose, Lily and Daisy. The flowers of the family."


	10. Chicken

**A/N:** This took a lot longer than I thought it would to be able to post. It was one of the few files on my laptop that were in Microsoft '07 format and I didn't have that on my computer ever since it got fixed and completely emptied of any programs. Luckily, right before my trip I convinced my mom to let me have her disk for it so I could register this on my laptop again. Now I'm home and ready to post it. The next (and last) chapter will be out within the week.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter world. And I don't own the prompt ideas; those belong to this complete odd ball that's called Brandon, even though _I _constantly call him Brian instead. :P

* * *

Chapter 10: Chicken  
_Ages 14 & 12_

Victoire woke gasping for breath. That had been one of the scariest, weirdest dreams she'd ever had. A giant killer chicken? Who dreamt about things like that? Even with the absurdity, she found herself looking around the room, using the pale moonlight to allow her to see. When she was secure in the fact there was no chicken intent on pecking her head off while she slept she laid down again. She had a hard time getting back to sleep as she was surrounded in the silence of the night. That's until she started to hear creaks and bumps from what she assumed was the hallway. Her eyes popped back open, staring at the door as if she were willing her eyes to be able to see through it.

_You're being silly,_ she told herself for the second time that night. _No one unpleasant is in the house. It's probably just the wind knocking things over through the open window in the hall. _She snuggled back in bed content with the excuse, but still her nerves didn't rest. It was this house she decided. It wasn't hers and she wasn't used to it. She regretted not joining her family immediately on their visit to France, but her closest girl friend was having a big birthday party and she didn't want to miss it. She was to join them in two days time and she hated the thought of staying another night here.

It felt like no time had passed when she heard the noise again and couldn't help but be frightened. She knew the only way she'd fall back asleep was going out there and making sure there was nothing to be afraid of. Standing just in front of the door, ready to reach up for the handle, she told herself nothing was going to be out there and then she'd be able to go right back to sleep. With a brave nod she reached for the handle and opened the door. She looked left down the hall and sighed happily; nothing that way. She turned to look to the right and only just stifled her scream. Someone, or something, was coming towards her from the far end of the hall.

"Hello?" she heard whoever it was ask quietly. "Is that you Victoire?

"Teddy?" she asked anxiously, recognizing the voice, but still not certain.

"Yeah," he said back softly. "It's me."

"Oh Merlin," she breathed in relief.

"What are you doing up?" he asked.

"Had a nightmare," she muttered embarrassed at the admission. "Then I heard noises in the house. Creaks and bumps. I thought…"

"You thought what?" he asked gently when she stopped talking, sensing she was nervous.

"That there was a giant killer chicken," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry," he asked stepping closer. "You thought there was _what_?"

She sighed, raising her voice slightly so he could understand her. "In my dream; there was a giant chicken. It pecked people's heads off and killed them."

Really, she gave the boy a lot of credit. How he managed not to laugh at her she'd never be sure. Instead he gave her a familiar smile and held out a hand to her. "I was just heading down for a snack. Care to join me?"

She nodded and accepted his hand, allowing him to lead her down the dark staircase. He didn't let go of her hand until they reached the kitchen and a light was lit. Silently, they moved to the cupboards and she poured them each a glass of juice while Teddy opened a tin of biscuits and selected a few for their plate. They didn't talk, instead each grabbing a biscuit and eating with the silent company. Though Teddy's company had always been comfortable, she found her self oddly unsettled with this situation. It was the middle of the night and the silence almost made it feel like they were sneaking around or some such rubbish. She half wished she'd just taken to her parents' first decision and stayed with one of her Aunts and Uncles or at her Grandparents. She hadn't done that though, she'd put up a fuss to be able to stay with Teddy and his Grandma since he'd be attending the party as well. She knew she'd be able to stay at the party longer and have more fun if she were allowed to stay until Teddy was since he was older and had different rules. Now, however, the silence made her wonder if staying here had been the best option.

When Victoire couldn't take the silence anymore she spoke up. "Do you know what you're wearing to the party tomorrow?"

He blinked, being drawn out of his thoughts, and looked up at her. Shaking his head he answered, "No, I'll probably just wear whatever's clean."

"You're such a boy," Victoire rolled her eyes teasingly. "I'm wearing my blue dress."

Teddy stared at her for a moment before responding. "You have a blue dress?"

"Teddy!" she scolded. "Weren't you sitting next to me when I opened my birthday presents?"

"Sorry if I don't remember all your clothes," he remarked dryly. "I'll try harder to remember."

"See to it that you do," she smirked. "My point," she went on, "is that you should wear nice clothes. Not just any old thing that smells okay."

"Got it," he nodded. "Of course, you know don't you, that my best close are my school uniforms?"

"Don't you lie to me Teddy," she laughed, knowing he was just trying to get a rise out of her. "You and I both know you have a nice button up shirt Aunt Hermione gave you for when we go to Muggle towns."

"That black and grey one?" he wrinkled his nose. "I don't want to wear that."

"First, it's more of a white than black and grey," she told him. "Second, you look nice in it and you know you'll end up wearing it anyway. Third, well, I have no third because I grouped it with two."

"Fine," he sighed. "I'll wear the shirt, but I'm not wearing dress slacks with it."

"Deal," she beamed. "You can wear jeans." She went back to eating her biscuit all too aware of the fact Teddy was still looking at her. When she lifted her head to meet his eyes she saw his amusement clearly written on his face. "What?"

"Oh nothing," he smiled.

"Tell me," she half whined, half demanded. He didn't relented and eventually sent her back up to bed, saying she needed her rest for the party tomorrow.

* * *

It was after the party and Victoire was fully exhausted. She couldn't wait to just stumble into the guest room she was staying in and collapse on the bed, possibly even sleeping in her dress. There had been so many people there and she'd stayed out longer than she was used to. It was tiring, she decided, having a lot of friends. Though she didn't consider all the party guests her friends, she was friendly with them all for the sake of her best friend. She'd ended up being the "go to girl" so to speak at the party. "Vic can you help me with this?" "I'm not sure, ask Victoire." "Oh no, Sam's coming over here. Quick! Victoire, tell him you don't know where I went." She wasn't complaining of course, this was her best friend and she did what she could to make the party a success for her, but it was a draining job, being best friends with the birthday girl.

It was with a little sigh of happiness that she bid Teddy goodnight and opened the door to her room, kicking the shoes from her feet towards her bag of stuff. She removed the clips from her hair as she moved towards the dresser and ran a brush through the soft strands. When she replaced the brush on the dresser she decided that was all the bed-prep she was up for and walked sleepily towards the bed. Pulling the covers back, she stifled a scream at the sight that greeted her. There, lying without a care against her pillows was a stuffed chicken. She never seen it before and its appearance, after last night's nightmare, was startling. It wasn't until she picked it up between two fingers, with every intention of removing the offending thing from her room, that she saw the note resting beside it.

_Thought you could use this chicken to scare off the killer ones.  
__Sleep tight,  
__Teddy_


	11. Fire

**A/N:** Here's the last chapter of this story. I'm sorry it's taken such a crazy long time to finish this. It's done now though and I hope you've enjoyed a few of the chapters along the way. Also, the prompt is so fleeting in this I don't know if you can even count it, but when I converted this from how it was written to Harry Potter (and more so Teddy and Victoire in school) it didn't work very well. It's in there though.

This will _not_ be in chronological order! I'll write whatever idea comes to me per prompt, regardless the age at the time.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter world. And I don't own the prompt ideas; those belong to this complete odd ball that's called Brandon, even though _I _constantly call him Brian instead. :P

* * *

Chapter 10: Fire  
_Ages 17 & 15_

Teddy couldn't decide if he was happy he'd agreed to let his friend set him up on a blind date or not. His friend knew him well enough to know what kind of girl he liked and he trusted his judgment. Now that he was here, though, he was finding himself oddly uncomfortable. It wasn't that there was any thing _wrong_ with his date – unless of course you counted the fact that it was Victoire, _his best friend_. As much as the thought had crossed his mind before, he'd never seriously considered dating her, knowing it was too big of a risk for them to take. Here they were though, in the middle of a date. He could acknowledge the fact that if he hadn't been set up on a date he'd have spend the Hogsmeade visit with her anyway, but since this _was_ a date rather than a friendly outing he found himself falling short on how to act properly.

When they first met up he was under the impression her and her friend had just been stopping by to say hello. He'd smiled at her and complimented her outfit, saying she looked more dressed up than usual for the village. She'd responded that she'd hoped she looked nicer than usual because she had a date. That's when her friend made excuses for herself and his own friend and the pair disappeared. It didn't take long for him to figure out what had happened.

"We're each other's dates aren't we?" he asked with trepidation.

"It looks that way," she said slowly, "since Rae was supposed to escort me to my date."

Teddy nodded and gestured for the pair to start walking towards the village. From there they'd went about as if it were a normal visit for them, but now, when they reached The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer, things got weird. Was he supposed to pay for her drink? He was her date. Did she _want_ him to pay for her? Was she trying to pretend it wasn't a date now that she knew he was the other half? He couldn't decide what the right course of action was. He knew he had to tread carefully.

"You want just a butterbeer?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm still full from the fudge," she smiled happily. She had bought the fudge without him even being aware and had eaten half the pack before he realized. "Where do you want to sit?"

"Wherever you want is good with me," he shrugged. "I'll order the drinks and meet you there?"

"Okay," she nodded bouncing off to find a table. As he waited to place their order he watched her find a seat. She'd chosen the table directly in front of the fireplace and shimmied out of her coat to enjoy the warmth. He smiled as she sat in one of the chairs, her leg instantly taking up bouncing beneath the table. He thought that maybe she'd had too much sugar as her hands followed her legs example and started tapping steadily on the table. He ordered two butterbeers – noting that he was paying for hers – and joined her at the table.

They enjoyed their drinks in a comfortable silence and Teddy got to thinking. Was it so bad being on a date with Victoire? Now that he was doing it, dating her, he couldn't help but feel like he wouldn't mind doing it again. He didn't know what her thoughts were on it all, but he knew, deep inside, that he wanted this. He'd always tried to ignore it. When they would hang out and she'd sit just a bit closer to him than usual or she'd smile extra bright at him he would pretend that his insides weren't humming contently. Maybe it was the looming fact that this was his last year at Hogwarts. Maybe it was the way the dim light from the fire glowed against Victoire's smiling face. Maybe it was something else entirely. Either way, he decided he didn't want to wait any longer to tell her how he felt. He'd always hesitated because of their history and friendship, but he was done with that. If she didn't feel the same way nothing would change. They had been through far worse than unreciprocated feelings.

"Pretty weird being set up together huh?" he asked, staring at her intently.

"Do you think?" she asked, shrugging a little. "I'm not surprised. Rae's always said she thought we should date. Apparently she found someone who agreed with her."

"You don't think it's _weird_ she thinks that though?" he pressed.

She laughed at him. "Teddy, do you know how many people agree with her? Boys and girls aren't usually as close as we are."

"Do _you_ agree with her?"

She shrugged again, "I can see where she'd get the idea from."

Feeling that her answer did nothing to help him decide one way or the other he sighed. "Maybe it's something we should consider then."

"What is?"

"Dating each other," he said simply.

"Are you being serious?"

"Completely," he nodded. He paused and took a deep breath. He was going to tell her now, ready or not. "I've thought about it before – what it'd be like to date you – and I can't say I'm disappointed with the possibilities. You make me feel something that no one else does. I like you, Vic."

"You like me?" she asked, sounding utterly confused. He smiled at her and nodded, giving her time to let that sink in. He was a little nervous that she wouldn't return the feelings, but he watched a faint blush cover her cheeks and knew, at the very least, she wasn't opposed to the idea. "This will change things between us," she warned. "If something goes wrong there might not be any going back to our friendship this way."

"I know, I've thought about that too."

"You're willing to risk that?"

"If you like me back I'm willing to risk that," he told her. "Our friendship won't be the same if anything happens, but it'll still be there. I wouldn't do anything to make you hate me and I know you wouldn't either. We'll _always_ be friends Victoire."

She nodded slowly. "I do like you Teddy. I just never thought we'd ever actually be having this conversation."

"Me either," he half grinned at her. "I've been trying to just ignore it. That seems silly after being set up on a date though." She laughed in agreement and he grinned fully. "So we're doing this then?"

"Yeah," she smiled, reaching across the table and holding his hand "we're doing this."

* * *

**A/N:** This prompt was supposed to have been an earlier chapter, but I liked the idea of leaving this till last. I thought it'd be best to finish on the chapter where they got together. Thanks so much to everyone who's read this.


End file.
